Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to engine revolutions per minute (RPM) monitoring (ERM), and more particularly, to a method for storing an occurrence order of engine stall and RPM sudden rise using priority and an ERM controller thereof.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a diagnostic trouble code (DTC) is data that records an error (failure) status which may occur while a vehicle is being driven and is used to determine failure causes of the vehicle during A/S due to the error of the vehicle. For example, a mechanic uses the data of the DTC during the A/S to determine whether the failure of the vehicle occurs due to an electric system, an engine/fuel system, or exchange components.
In particular, when the data of the DTC is used in a condition reproduction experiment of a power train to analyze the phenomenon of a sudden increase in the engine RPM, it may be more accurately determined that the phenomenon of the RPM sudden increase which does not conform to driver intention occurs due to an operation error of an accelerator pedal by a driver rather than a temporary control error of the power train. However, the DTC has a nature of a classified code which is referred to as a bundle of similar phenomena of the error (failure) status and thus cannot have a limitation in that all the error (failure) statuses of the vehicle may not diagnosed.
The example may include an engine stall phenomenon. The engine stall occurs by various causes such as an electric system and an engine/fuel system. In particular, the engine stall is due to the fact that the DTC needs to be built as a classified code which accurately classifies various causes of the engine stall. For example, it is understand that a cause capture rate using the DTC for capturing the causes of the engine stall is about 30% in the electric system and about 20% in the engine/fuel system. In spite of using the DTC, since the cause capture rate of the engine stall is substantially low, it may be difficult to perform A/S and unnecessary vehicle part maintenance may be caused, and as a result, may cause a reduction of marketability.